


You're my Soulmate

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I got bored, M/M, Soulmate AU, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Minho had turned 20 and not yet found his soulmate, so he wanted to start a new in America.





	You're my Soulmate

Lee Minho had been 20 for just over 4 months now and he still hadn't met his soulmate.  
Everyone says that if you haven't found the person who matches your engraved tattoo by the time you turn 20 then you never will and should start looking for someone else unsuccessful. Minho knew it was true as well because it happened to his cousin. Luckily his cousin had moved to America shortly after turning 20 and found a partner there and they are happily together. So that's what Minho is planning, leaving his old life behind and starting a new in America. All he needed to do now was wait for his plane, except he was running late and was currently sprinting through the streets trying to hail a cab.  
The only reason he was late was because he firstly had to write a note to his roommate and bestfriend, Jisung, explaining where he was going and saying goodbye. He couldn't cope with saying it to his face, it'd hurt him too much and Jisung's cute pout would make him want to stay.   
God Jisung was one of the other reasons Minho couldn't stay, he knew he had developed feelings for the younger, but he needed to let Jisung live his life and find his soulmate without his stupid roommates feelings interrupting that, he had never seen Jisung’s soulmate tattoo, but he was sure the younger would find his match soon enough.  
And also the second reason he is late was because he got distracted by one of the cutest scenes he had ever seen. Two guys (Who Minho assumed had been bestfriend's before it all) had found out they were soulmates and they kissed right in the street. It was fascinating to see both of their poppy tattoos fill in with colour on their bare arms. Minho was mesmerised by it but also upset, considering he would never witness it happening to himself. Once the scene was over and all the cheering crowds had dispersed he had realised too late that he was going to be late.  
So now he was rushing through the airport entrance scanning all the boards for his flight.  
He found it and sprinted to the gate.  
"Can I still get on??"  
A startled flight attendant turned to face him.  
"Sorry sir, but no the gate just closed and the plane is about to take off, I'm so terribly sorry"  
"It's.. it's fine don't worry"  
He walked away and slumped down on the bench near the gate.  
He ran his hand through his hair multiple times thinking over what he should do when something caught his attention.  
A teenage boy no younger than him wearing a black beanie and oversized black jumper ran up to the flight attendant. His back was facing Minho but he could hear the conversation very clearly.  
"Has- Has that plane left yet??"  
"Yes.. I'm sorry sir, but if you've missed your flight you'll have to book-"  
"No.. no you don't understand.. my friend.. my bestfriend was on that flight.. he he left me without telling me and.. and fuck.. he's he's gone.."  
Minho recognised that voice. He recognised it all too well. He stood up from his seat.  
"Sungie..?"  
The boy swung around and his eyes widened.  
"Minnie!"   
He ran to Minho and jumped in the elders arms wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.  
"Sungie.. why are you here..?"  
"I.. I came to find you.."  
Minho couldn't see the tears falling from Jisung’s eyes but he could feel them trail down his cheeks and onto his shoulder  
"Minnie.. I I thought I was too late.. I thought I'd lost you.."  
"Shhhh.. Sungie its ok.."  
"No. No it isn't ok Hyung, it isn't ok because you almost left me, and.. and I love you Minnie."  
Minhos eyes widened  
"You.. you what..?"  
I love you Minho, and I know I still have a chance to find my soulmate.. but I don't want to.. I want to be with you.."  
"Sungie.. I don't want to be the reason you throw all that away.. think about what you're say-"  
Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off my the younger pressing his lips against his own.  
The kiss was soft and gentle.  
When they pulled away Minho ducked his head, hiding his cherry stained cheeks, and looked anywhere but at Jisung.  
That's when he noticed it.  
His Small rose tattoo imprinted on his wrist.  
It was coloured a beautiful shade of Ruby.  
"Sungie.."  
"Hm..?"  
"You.. you're my soulmate.."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> please comment and leave a kudos!  
> I love you x  
> Insta: 3rachawho


End file.
